La pequeña Sakura que derritio mi corazón
by Diana Liliana Black24
Summary: Después de 7 años Camus recibe la llamada de alguien a quien no veía desde entonces ahora debe hacerse cargo de una pequeña niña que ni siquiera sabía que existía, ahora deberá de ser un buen padre para su pequeña hija si no quiere terminar muerto por el lindo abuelito de su hija, quien estará dispuesto a desollarlo vivo si algo malo le llega a pasar a su nieta.
1. Epilogo

_hola a todos voy a corregir unas cosas de los primeros dos capítulos y epilogo, a mis lectoras que me dejan un bonito comentario espero les gusten las modificaciones en el capitulo ya les explicare el por que del cambio_

**_La pequeña Sakura que derritió mi corazón._**

Ni los personajes de Saint Seiya ni los de Inuyasha, son propiedad mía, si lo fueran hubiera revivido a los dorados y sobre todo a mi amado Camus de acuario.

**_Sumary:_**

_Después de 7 años Camus recibe la llamada de alguien a quien no veía desde entonces ahora debe hacerse cargo de una pequeña niña que ni siquiera sabía que existía, ahora deberá de ser un buen padre para su pequeña hija si no quiere terminar muerto por el lindo abuelito de su hija, quien estará dispuesto a desollarlo vivo si algo malo le llega a pasar a su nieta._

**Epilogo**

_+++++++++++++ Sueño ++++++++++++++++_

_Estaba sentado arriba de la rama de un árbol tenia a la mujer de mi vida entre mis brazos, su cabello negro resaltaba a pesar de la obscuridad de la noche_

_-nunca antes me habían gustado tanto las noches de luna nueva!-comento la chica con de cabellera negra con una gran sonrisa._

_-a mí siempre me han gustado se pueden ver mejor las estrellas!-confesé mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y recostaba su cuerpo en mi pecho_

_-cuando termine todo te llevare conmigo después de perder el permiso de tu padre!-_

_-a Otosan no le va a parecer mucho que me vaya contigo, pero te amo y nada podría cambiar eso!-dijo ella tiernamente._

_-mi hermosa flor de Sakura!-_

_-sabes que no me gusta el sobre nombre que Shippo-kun me puso prefiero mi nombre Akira!-_

_-lo sé pero a mi si me gusta Sakura, si tuviera una hija me gustaría que se llamara así!-_

_-pues para mi Sakura es un nombre común hay muchas en Japón y en otra parte del mundo!-_

_-pero es muy lindo, aunque también me gusta Akira!-dijo el chico tomando el rostro de la chica y volteándolo para besarla. –te amo!-susurro contra sus labios._

_-yo también te amo Camus!-dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la nariz de su chico con la suya._

_+++++++++ Fin del sueño +++++++._

Estaba por decirle algo cuando un sonido molesto comenzó a traerme de regreso a la época actual, despertado de esa maravillo sueño que había sido un recuerdo de hace 7 años, abrí los ojos y fije mi vista en el techo de mi habitación en el templo de acuario, habían pasado 7 años desde entonces y no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

-que abra sido de ti Akira?-me pregunte en voz baja mientras hacía aun lado las cobijas y me levantaba, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, además de entrenar como siempre, cuando el sonido del teléfono de la casa me distrajo de mis pensamientos, rápidamente conteste.

-Acuario no Camus en que puedo ayudarle?- dije contestando con mi rango y nombre

-necesito hablar con usted, nos vemos en el restaurante Daikonsu, en 10 minutos es urgente!-dijo la voz del otro lado antes de contestar, porque justamente hoy que había soñado con ella escuchaba la voz de ese sujeto tan irritante, pensé mientras me dirigía al baño para darme un duchazo rápido, antes de reunirme con ese sujeto, me bañe a la velocidad de la luz, después me arregle con rapidez y baje las escaleras, saludando a mis 10 compañeros de armas, a pesar de que era un santo dorado y podía usar la velocidad de la luz siempre voy a la ciudad prefiero hacerlo como un civil normal, de esta manera pasábamos más fácilmente desapercibidos, por lo que tuve que tomar el auto, Salí rumbo al restaurante, 25 minutos después estaba sentado frente a ese sujeto de cabello cobrizo ojos verdes.

-cuanto tiempo Camus-san!-saludo el sujeto frente de mi

-cuanto tiempo Shippo!-salude de regreso - a que debo tu visita tan inesperada?-

-necesito un favor!-

-qué clase de favor?-

-veras tenemos 6 meses sin dar con Akira, Sesshomaru-sama la mando de misión y no regreso!-dijo haciendo que de mi pecho saltara una sensación de angustia, después de 7 años al fin sabía algo de ella y no era nada agradable

-supongo que esperas que te ayude a buscarla!-dije con frialdad escondiendo mis sentimientos detrás de ella como siempre

-te equivocas vengo a pedirle que cuide de Sakura-chan, en lo que arreglamos lo del ataque que hubo hace unos días!-

-y por qué habría de cuidar a esa persona?-

-por qué está en peligro, trataron de secuestrarla aprovechando que Sesshomaru-sama e Inuyasha están buscando a Akira, yo puedo protegerla pero no a la villa y como esta, está a mi cargo no puedo cuidar de Sakura-chan!-

-sigo pensando que no sé por qué debo cuidarla yo?-

-por qué Sakura-chan es su hija!-soltó Shippo sacando el aire por el shock, si esa niña era mi hija eso quería decir que Akira era su madre. –por favor la pequeña está en problemas solo será un tiempo en lo que damos con Akira!-rogo sacándome de ese estado.

- está bien cuidare de ella donde esta?-

-esta al cuidado de Soten, iré por ella nos veremos aquí en la tarde, a las 3 le parece?-

-sí, solo una cosa más puedo preguntar en donde o como a desaparecido Akira-sama?-

-Sesshomaru-sama la mando a investigar unas cosas respecto a un clan de demonios, la última vez que se supo algo de ella, estaba por dar con ese clan, no puedo informar son asuntos de la aldea, algo más que necesite saber?-

-sí, Sakura-chan sabe que usted es su padre, Akira jamás la engaño respecto a eso, solo que bueno ella me ha adoptado como otosan!-

-supongo que ella necesitaba un padre!-dije con tranquilidad escondiendo claramente mis sentimientos, que un hijo tuyo no te reconozca como padre no era nada agradable.

-si lo necesitaba, es una buena niña solo necesitara un poco de comprensión de su parte-

-si está bien!-dije antes de volver al santuario, como Salí sin desayunar en el camino compre unas galletas ya que regresando no podría desayunar bien, por qué no tendría tiempo, mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casa, no podía dejar de pensar en esa situación, había dejado embarazada a Akira y esta no me había dicho nada de eso, bueno quizá si estuviera en su situación tampoco hubiera dicho nada, ella me odiaba la última vez que nos vimos, desee con todas mis fuerzas retroceder el tiempo a esa época cuando yo tenía 17 años, y estaba de misión, desee no decirle todas esas cosas a mi linda Hanyou, pero era tarde le dije todas esas cosas hirientes y ahora ella me odia, está perdida, quizá muerta dejo a una niña sola y para colmo está en peligro, un padre que no sabe ser padre tendrá que cuidar de ella, y si es tan inocente como su madre, su querido padre puede lastimarla con facilidad.

Después del entrenamiento me dirigí a terminar con mis demás labores, antes de ir con su excelencia Shion, tenía que confesarle lo que había pasado en esa misión y decirle que mi hija vendría a vivir conmigo, y tal y como esperaba no recibió muy bien la noticia, digo fui un maldito cuando aleje a la mama de mi hija de mi lado, y como no fue eso algo de caballeros con obvias razones se molestó, me puso un castigo y me dejo retirarme para ir por mi hija, llegue al restaurante y ahí estaba el Kitsue, comiendo con una niñita de cabello negro amarrado con una trenza, igual que su madre.

-buenas tardes Shippo!-salude mientras me sentaba frente a ellos, pare ver mejor a mi hija, tenía los ojos ámbar igual que su madre, fuera del color de cabello y de ojos, esa niña era una copia mía, tenía el mismo fleco que el mío además de esos mechones a cada lado de la cara que la delataban con hija mía.

-Sakura-chan saluda al caballero de Athena Acuario no Camus!-

-Konichiwa Camus-sama!-saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia japonesa, claro al ser el demonio Inu su abuelo tenía que aprender todos los modales del antiguo Japón, incluso vestía de esa manera, traía un lindo kimono rosa con flores blancas un obi del mismo color que las flores, se veía tan tierna como su mama la primera vez que la vi hace años en Japón, también traía esa cinta en la cabeza del mismo color que su ropa, esa cinta que seguramente escondía dos lindas orejitas caninas.

-Konichiwa Sakura-chan!-salude de la misma manera.

-Camus-san va a cuidarte en lo que encontramos a mama!-

-no quiero Shippo-Otosan quiero irme contigo!-dijo ella mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no puedo cuidar bien de ti cachorra, casi te secuestran hace unos días, con él estarás mejor!-

-no quiero, yo quiero a mi okasan, la extraño mucho!-dijo ella abrazando al Kitsue, con fuerza

-estarás bien con él, además es tu Otosan, va a cuidarte bien!-

-solo tú eres mi Otosan, Camus-sama no es nada mío!-comento en berrinche, claramente mi hija no quería estará conmigo.

-necesito que te quedes aquí pequeña yo vendré contigo en cuanto todo este calmado, verdad que te vas a portar bien?- dijo Shippo hincándose para quedar a su altura.

-está bien, Otosan me voy a portar bien!- dijo secando sus ojitos con las mangas de su kimono.

-Camus-san, se la encargo mucho, traje un poco de sus cosas!-dijo Shippo y me dio una mochila de Kitty en donde supongo traía ropa de la niña –vienen un par de kimonos, su yukata para dormir y unos peluches, si necesitas algo llámame por favor este es mi numero!-indico antes de darme una tarjeta con sus datos

-yo te llamare si surge algo impórtate!-

-espero no le moleste si le llamo cada noche, no será hija mía de sangre pero la quiero como una-

-no se preocupa no me molesta!-dije mientras esperaba a que la niña terminara de comer, se notaba que su educación había sido tradicionalmente japonesa, por la postura que tenía y la manera de tomar sus palillos, era como ver a una pequeña princesa japonés de la época antigua, en cuanto termino de comer dio las gracias y espero a que Shippo terminara de comer, todo en el mayor de los silencios.

-bien Sakura-chan pórtate bien!-dijo Shippo despidiéndose de la niña

-si lo hare Shippo-Otosan!-comento ella con lagrimitas en sus ojos ámbar, el Kitsue la abrazo con fuerza, mientras yo me ponía la mochilita en el hombro, en cuanto terminaron de despedirse la tome en brazos, olía muy similar a su madre una combinación entre flor de loto y Sakura, ella enterró su cabecita en mi hombro y la sentí sollozar, con torpeza acaricie su cabecita, siguió llorando un poco más, mientas la llevaba al santuario, sentía claramente como ella se quedó dormida en mi hombro era tan tierna, y era mi hija, mía y la de la mujer que he amado desde hace 7 años, llegue a acuario y la deje recostada en la que sería su cama, le quite el listón que cubría sus orejitas, sabia por Akira que era molesto llevarlas de esa manera, acaricie sus orejitas con mucho cariño, la arrope y la deje dormir.

-y la niña quién es?-

-es mi hija!-

-tu hija, cuando paso eso?-

-fue en la misión en Japón, la que lleve a cabo en la villa Inu!-

-no me digas que la mama de la niña es la hija del líder de la villa?-

-si ella es la mama de mi hija, he de pedirte un favor no vayas a revelar nada aun a los demás, puedes decir que tengo una hija pero no digas quien es la mama de mi hija!-

-está bien no le diré nada a nadie, suerte en lo de ser padre!-

-la voy a necesitar no sé nada sobre cuidar niños!-

-tuviste aprendices!-

-pero no es lo mismo que tener hijos, y la niña es mi hija, además es niña Hyoga e Isaac eran niños he ahí la diferencia, no sé cómo ser un buen padre, y si la lastimo?-

-por ahí dicen que **nadie sabe ser un buen padre**!-

-es **"nadie nace siendo un buen padre"!**-

-vez es lo mismo!-


	2. Chapter 1

_Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, me alegro que les esté gustando, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la están leyendo, ahora si les dejo con el capítulo._

**Capítulo 1. Compras.**

-no es lo mismo!-dije tomando un libro del librero que tenía en la sala, este librero tenia mis libros favoritos, y este era uno de ellos, de esos libros que suelen calmarte, comencé a leer ignorando de a mi mejor amigo el cual no paraba de parlotear respecto a mi hija, la cual debería de estar dormida, seguí leyendo un rato más cuando un llanto interrumpió mi lectura, deje el libro a un lado y subí a la habitación que era de Sakura, ahí estaba ella llorando abrazando sus piernitas.

-que ha pasado?-pregunte

-soñé feo!-

-que has soñado?-pregunte sentándome a su lado

- a Okasan, llena de sangre, verdad que mi Okasan está bien?-

-seguro estará bien descuida ella es muy fuerte.

-es que Ojisan estaba muy preocupado por ella, tengo miedo de perder a mi Okasan!-

-no vas a perderla, hablare con Shion-sama para que podamos ayudar en la búsqueda de tu mami!-

-lo prometes?-pregunto ella mientras volteaba a verme, tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, además de que le habían salido marcas en la cara tenía dos marcas en cada una de sus mejillas y una media luna en la frente.

-te lo prometo!-dije después de salir del asombro de la nueva apariencia de mi hija

-ya va a terminar el conjuro de okasan!-murmuro mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas todo parecía indicar que se había dado cuenta del cambio de su apariencia

-un conjuro?-

-si okasan me puso un conjuro para que pueda ir a la escuela, Shippo-Otosan me inscribió a la escuela aquí!-dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su mochilita de donde saco un folder con el escudo de una de las escuelas más caras de Atenas –toma!-

-a este lugar te inscribieron?-

-si, dijo que mi Okasan no quería que yo faltara a la escuela!-comento con una linda carita, leí el documento y ahí estaba todo lo que pedían para las clase y que día se tenía que presentar, genial mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y yo no tenía nada de la lista que había ahí, mire la hora eran las 4 de la tarde aún tenía tiempo.

-ven vamos por todo lo de la lista-le indique mientras tomaba la bufanda de seda con el que había escondido sus orejitas, ya vería mañana como esconder las marcas de su cara por hoy eso no me preocupaba mucho, se acercó a mí y dejo que le acomodara la especie de bufanda ocultándole sus orejitas, cuando estaba por terminar su cabello se volvió blanco tal parecía que el conjuro había perdido toda su efectividad, me miro esperando que yo me asustara pero como no lo hice me sonrió, la tome en brazos antes de tomar la lista de la escuela, iniciamos nuestro descenso y cada uno de mis compañeros tenia deseos de rodearnos y conocer a mi hija, pero como no tenía mucho tiempo les lance una mirada que decía que no quería que se nos acercaran así que solo nos saludaron, al llegar al estacionamiento que teníamos en uno de los pasajes secretos del santuario, la acomode en la parte de atrás del auto, el cinturón de seguridad le quedaba grande lo cual me indicaba que tenía que comprarle un arnés especial para niños o una sillita, para que no se fuera a lastimar, no quería que su familia me desollara vivo, solo por el hecho de que se llegara a lastimar en algún frenon que terminara dando.

-si sientes que voy muy rápido hazme favor de avisarme!-le dije mientras tomaba mi lugar, como conductor.

-si está bien!-

-acaso planeabas no llevarme Camuchis?-pregunto Milo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-no quería llevar a nadie!-

-que malo eres Camus, hola pequeña no nos han presentado yo soy Escorpión no Milo!-

-Konichiwa, Milo-sama!-

-no me digas Sama me haces sentir muy viejo por que no mejor solo Milo!-

-Milo-oji entonces!-comento con una sonrisa

-oji?-

-es tío!-dije mientras arrancaba para ir camino al centro comercial

-que feliz soy al fin soy tío!-

-no seas exagerado!-

-y tú no estás feliz de ser papa Camus o qué?-

-Camus-sama no es mi Otosan, mi Otosan es Shippo-kun!-dijo mi hija con mucha determinación, claro para ella solo soy el que la va a estar cuidando hasta que su mama o su papa Shippo regresen por ella.

-pobre de ti amigo ni siquiera te ven como papa!-

-quieres callarte!-dije mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial

-bien ya me callo!-

-así está mejor!-

-por qué no la has cambiado Camus, así se va ver rara!-

-por qué lo único que tiene son yukatas!-

-no puede estar así con puras yukatas abra que comprarle ropa decente!-comento saliendo del auto para tomar a Sakura de la mano –que colores te gustan Sakura?-

-me gusta el azul, el blanco, el morado, el rosa, el amarillo, negro y rojo!-

-entonces buscaremos ropa bonita para que la luzcas!-dijo mi amigo mientras comenzaba la jalaba a una tienda y la llevaba al área de niños, donde estaba escogiendo ropa para mi hija, si no supiera que le encantan las mujeres podría jurar que era Gay –vamos para que te pruebes esto!-dijo tomando la mano de mi hija y llevándosela a los probadores en donde las mujeres lo venían de mal manera por querer meterse a ayudarle a mi hija a cambiarse

-pero que le pasa solo voy a ayudarle a cambiar, Camus diles algo!-protesto Milo mientras se peleaba con la encargada de los probadores,

-hay algún problema?-le pregunte a la encargada

-aquí el caballero quiere entrar con una niña a los probadores!-

-no veo problema alguno, la niña no sabe cambiarse bien, el solo va a ayudarla!-dije de mal manera, como podían pensar que Milo le haría algo a Sakura, es un mujeriego pero no es un pedófilo, para el Sakura solo es su sobrina.

-ve, él es el papa de mi princesa Sakura si me da permiso no veo por qué no me deja ayudarla a cambiarse!- dijo de una manera un tanto afeminada, ok esto es un desastre ahora va a pensar que somos una pareja homosexual, aunque eso no es tan malo quizá así lo dejen entrar a ayudarle a Sakura.

-puede pasar Caballero pero una encargada estará al pendiente de ustedes!- dijo la señorita pensando claramente eso, ya que la mirada que nos lanzo fue como de decepción, yo la ignore y me sente a la espera de que terminaran de comprar un poco después salió Sakura, vestida con una faldita plisada escocesa azul con gris, una blusa de manga larga azul marino, una bufanda gris y unas botitas café, Milo le dijo diera una vuelta para que yo la viera, se venía muy linda, después de eso la volvió a cambiar, mostrándome otro conjunto que mi mejor amigo había escogido para ella, la hizo cambiarse en tres ocasiones más antes de que fuéramos a pagar, fueron más de 2000 dólares en ropa, ropa que pago Milo con su tarjeta de crédito, dijo que era un regalo, después de eso fuimos por zapatos y tenis para la escuela, pasamos a una tienda de artículos de oficina y compramos todo lo que hacía falta, en la Liberia compramos los libros que le habían pedido y al final le compre otra mochila para que se llevara a la escuela, después de eso fuimos a la escuela por el uniforme que ya debería de estar listo según los papeles del folder, y efectivamente ya estaba listo, lo recogí para después ir de regreso al santuario.

-Camus-sama quiero un helado!- dijo señalando la heladería del parque.

-ya es tarde para un helado, los llevare a cenar algo!- dije dando la vuelta para llevarlos a cenar a un bistró francés, al llegar Sakura tomo el menú y comenzó a buscar algo.

-no hay Ramen, quiero Ramen!-

-es una comida muy fuerte para la cena, así que solo cenaras crepas con una malteada!-le dije ordenándole a la mesera tres órdenes de crepas, dos cafés y una malteada de chocolate

-yo quiero Ramen!-

-aquí no venden Ramen Sakura, además eso es una cena muy fuerte para esta hora!-dije dando por terminada la discusión, Milo solo nos miraba de un lado para otro, al llegar nuestra orden comenzamos a cena.

-están ricas enserio no quieres?-pregunte al ver que no hacía nada por cenar.

-donde están los palillos?-

-las crepas no se comen con palillos, se comen con cubiertos-

-princesa, ven yo te doy de cenar, seguro no sabes utilizar los cubiertos!-dijo Milo mientras la sentaba en sus piernas y comenzaba a cortar las crepas para darle de comer como si fuera niña pequeña, Sakura acepto feliz mientras cenaba en las piernas de Milo, al terminar de cenar pague la cuenta para después ir de regreso al santuario, por el espejo retrovisor la vi bostezar pero no se durmió.

-deberías de dormí!-le dije al verla luchar contra el sueño.

-no puedo dormir si no estoy bañada!-dijo tallando sus ojitos para no dormir.

-llegando te daré un baño para que puedas dormir!-dije

-da la vuelta en la siguiente esquina!-ordeno Milo, yo lo obedecí sin saber que era lo que quería ahora –detente en esa farmacia, espérame no tardo!-dijo saliendo del auto y entrando a la farmacia, después de un rato volvió al auto. –toma para que la bañes no querrás que huela a hombre con el shampoo y el jabón que tienes en tu baño!-

-gracias Milo!-

-no lo hice por ti, lo hice por mi princesa!-comento con una sonrisa, después de eso volvimos al santuario, subimos juntos hasta escorpión en donde Milo se despidió de nosotros, nunca había visto de esa manera a Milo, como todo un padre cariñoso, es algo fuera de sí, sé que es mujeriego, pero nunca me imaginé verlo en de esa manera, supongo que su reloj biológico lo llama a ser padre, o simplemente Sakura lo ha cautivado tanto como a mí, para después comenzar a subir a acuario, en donde le prepare el baño a Sakura, use las lociones de niños para la bañera y deje el jabón, el Shampoo y la esponja de niños, Sakura entro al baño, ya se había despeinado y quitado la bufanda de su cabeza.

-me ayudas con el Obi!-

-claro date la vuelta!-le dije, ella obedeció para que le desatara el moño de su obi –metete a la bañera voy por tu yukata!- indique dejándola sola para que se metiera a bañar, después volví con una toalla y su yukata en mano, la deje en donde no se mojara, para después ir a lavarle el cabello y sus orejitas, le ayude a tallarse, para después enjuagarla, la envolví con la toalla y la saque de ahí, la seque para después ayudarla a vestirse –vamos lávate los dientes en lo que seco tu cabello!-ordene dándole un cepillo de dietes de niña, con pasta sabor chicle también de niños, ella obedeció se lavó los dientes mientras yo usaba la secadora para secarle el cabello, no quería que se fuera a enfermar, en cuanto estuvo lista, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación, la arrope, para que pudiera dormir, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando ella tomo mi mano.

-no me dejes sola, al menos hasta que me duerma!-me dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos, o asentí con la cabeza, aproveche que quería que me quedara para guardar la ropa que habíamos comprado y la que tenía en su mochilita, le pase un peluche de perro que traía, ella lo abrazo ya más dormida que despierta, deje su uniforme listo al igual que sus cuadernos y libros cuando voltea a verla ella dormía pacíficamente, me acerque a verla, era tan apreciada a su madre, tenía las mismas marcas en la cara y en la frente, si no fuera por la forma de su rostro y cabello podría jurar que era a Akira a la que venía dormir, acaricie su carita antes de irme a dormir mañana sería un largo día.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste, y de nuevo gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, ahora si las dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 2. Problemas en la escuela**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como siempre, saque mi traje de entrenamiento, iba a meterme a bañar cuando recordé que Sakura dormía en la habitación al lado de la mía, además de que tenía que llevarla a la escuela por lo que tome otra ropa, no podía ir vestido de esa manera, me metí a bañar al salir, fui a la habitación de Sakura para despertarla cual fue mi sorpresa que la vi despierta, y doblando las cobijas.

-buenos días Camus-sama!-

-que haces?-

-recojo el Futon!-

-este no se recoge, se tiende ven te enseñare a hacerlo!-dije mientras le enseñaba a tender la cama, en cuanto terminamos le ayude a quitarse su yukata para dormir y ponerse el uniforme de la primaria, le ayude a abrocharse los zapatos para después cepillar su cabello.

-Camus-sama me puede peinar como mi okasan?.-

-yo no sé hacerlo, así que solo te cepillare el cabello y te pondré tu bufanda!-confesé mientras le cepillaba el cabello, después de eso coloque su bufanda y la lleve a desayunar, le prepare un poco de fruta picada, un plato de cereal, ella miro el desayuno antes de mirarme a mí.

-no se comerme esto!-confeso, deje a un lado mi café y me dispuse a darle de desayunar, en la tarde le enseñaría a tomar los cubiertos, al terminar de desayunar, la mande a lavarse los dientes mientras yo me ponía a prepararle un sándwich para que se llevara a la escuela, al volver yo ya traía su mochila en el hombro listos para partir, ella estaba buscando algo con la mirada.

-Camus-sama y mi abeto?

-te he preparado un sándwich!-le indique mientras tomaba su manita la lleve al Audi para después ir a la escuela, la deje en la entrada de la escuela antes de marcharme, al santuario, volví a acuario en donde me cambie con rapidez para ir a entrenar, al terminar el entrenamiento me di un duchazo rápido, ya que ese día tenia ronda por el santuario, me vestí y me coloque mi armadura, estaba por salir de acuario cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

- hola buenas tardes!-

-buenas tardes busco al señor Camus Glace!-

-el habla en que puedo ayudarle?-

-soy la directora del colegio Pallas Athenea, ha sucedido algo en la escuela se requiere de su presencia inmediatamente!-

-estaré ahí en 20 minutos!-dije antes de colgar, mande a mi armadura a su caja de pandora, mientras me iba a cambiar de ropa, después de ahí le avise a Shura que no podría acompañarlo ni a él ni a Afrodita en la ronda de hoy, que me disculparan con el patriarca, después de eso Salí como loco a la escuela, al llegar me dirigí directamente a la oficina de la directora, y afuera de ella estaba Sakura, traía el uniforme sucio, una rodilla raspada y su cabello revuelto, la mire antes de entrar a la oficina de la directora.

-buenas tardes, tome asiento!-me indico señalando la silla frente a ella.

-que es lo que ha sucedido!-

-su hija ha iniciado una pelea con unas niñas más grandes que ella!-

-está segura de que ha sido Sakura!-

-si totalmente, era la que estaba menos sucia, y dañada que las otras 5 niñas!-

-no creo que Sakura iniciara una pelea ella no es así!-

-pues lo ha hecho, y eso es causa de suspensión, y si esto se vuelve a presentar deberemos expulsarla!-

-no se me hace justo, estoy seguro que si escuchara la versión de Sakura cambiara de parecer-

-temo que las pruebas hablan por sí solas, además estas niñas a las que ha atacado son estudiantes de excelencia, además de que son hijas de embajadores-

-Ahora entiendo…-estaba por decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su excelencia Shion.

-buenas tardes Señorita Naphias!-

-buenas tardes excelencia Shion, si me permite un momento, después lo atenderé!-

-de hecho vengo con él!-

-viene con él?-

-sí, es el caballero dorado de Acuario, por lo tanto me involucra a mí también!-

-entiendo!-dijo ella un poco nerviosa!-

-que es lo que ha pasado?-

-la niña Sakura No Tashio se peleó con 5 niñas durante la hora del receso!-

-ha escuchado la versión de la niña?-

-no excelencia!-

-exijo escucharla!-

-está bien!-comento la mujer poniéndose de pie para dejar entrar a Sakura, la cual entro con la cabeza agachada.

-hola Sakura, me llamo Shion, que fue lo que ha pasado?.-

-le pegue a esas niñas por que se burlaron de mis marcas y trataron de quitarme mi bufanda que mi mami me regalo!-

-así que eso e sol que ha pasado y por qué no le informaste a alguien de eso?-

-por qué nadie me ha hecho caso!-

-gracias por decirme porque no sales de nuevo!-comento Shion-sama, Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza antes de obedecer.

-como puede ver las niñas también han tenido que ver, así que sería justo que las 6 quedaran suspendidas no cree?-

-no puedo hacer eso!-

-bueno entonces temo que ya que su escuela no es justa saquero a todos los aprendices que tenemos inscritos en la escuela!-

-que!-

-lo que escucho, que clase de educación le podrían darle a unos futuros santos si son injustos en esta escuela, será lo mejor!-

-no espere yo las suspenderé también!-dijo la mujer sumamente nerviosa – estará suspendida solo 3 días, pueden retirarse!-comento la directora mientras llamaba a los papas de las otras niñas, yo tome la mochila de Sakura del suelo.

-vamos, Sakura-chan!-comente dándole la mano para que la tomara, pero en lugar de tomarla se aferró a mis piernas, yo la tome en brazos, sintiéndola sollozar.

-estás enojado?-pregunto entre sollozos

-no, estoy decepcionado de que hayas peleado!-

-es que me empujaron y me raspe mi rodilla, fueron malas!-

-lo sé pero no debiste pelear!-

-lo se perdona!-

-estas perdonada, voltea voy a presentarte a Shion-sama!-dije haciendo que ella volteara a ver a su excelencia Shion quien caminaba a mi lado mientras íbamos camino al santuario –Shion-sama, ella es Sakura-chan mi hija!-

-hola pequeña me llamo Shion de Aries!-dijo ofreciéndole su mano, Sakura la miro un poco asustada. –sigamos con el camino hijo!-

-es el papa de Camus-san?-

-algo así!-

-entonces es mi Ojisan!-

-Ojisan?-

-abuelo!-dije al ver lo confundido que estaba su excelencia.

-si lo soy!-comento con una sonrisa, algo raro en él, Sakura le sonrió de igual manera, dándole los brazos para que el la cargara, Shion-sama la tomo en brazos mientras volvíamos al santuario.


	4. Chapter 3

_**NOTA DE AUTORA**_

_Supongo que se preguntan por qué hice esos cambios, lo que sucede es que me están criticando en la página esa de los malos Fics, obviamente eso me desanimo demasiado, decidí cambiar unas cosas del fic esperando que este más comprensible, pero no cambie mucho no quise hacerlo porque si les está gustando algunas personas no se me hacía justo cambiar todo o eliminarlo como han dicho que debería hacer en la página esa, por eso les pregunto a ustedes quienes están leyendo mis locuras desean que elimine el fic? Si es así este es el último capítulo que publicare, sé que es un poco radical esa decisión pero pues si a nadie le gusta lo que escribo para que seguir, lo siento en verdad quizá esté siendo un poco dramática pero es que en verdad me molesto lo que han dicho, y más por que por esa página yo ya no pude seguir leyendo algunos Fics que a mi si me gustaban, y por qué, se lo que se siente no poder seguir leyendo una historia es por lo que pregunto si desean que continúe, espero sus respuestas nos estamos leyendo. _

**Capítulo 3. Berrinches**

Después de llegar al santuario deje a Sakura en Escorpión, aún tenía que hacer mi rodas, y como me había tardado casi una hora tendría que quedarme una hora más que Shura y Afrodita.

-espera hijo antes de que te vayas quisiera hablar contigo!-comento su excelencia, al parecer había estado esperándome, y yo ni en cuenta.

-claro vayamos a la sala para poder hablar!-

-preferiría que fuera en la biblioteca por si alguien pasa por aquí!-

-me parece bien, sígame!- le indique llevándolo a la biblioteca en donde tomamos asiento, le ofrecí algo de tomar pero lo rechazo.

-bien en que puedo ayudarlo?-

-Camus, estuve investigando un poco sobre la desaparición de Akira, no hay mucho aun, pero todo parece indicar que hace una semana fue vista en Osaka en compañía de dos sujetos, ninguno de ellos se parecía a Sesshomaru o su medio hermano Inuyasha, fuera de eso no he podido averiguar nada más, ya le he dicho a DM que continúe con la investigación, si sabemos cualquier cosa te avisare!-

-muchas gracias excelencia!-

-de nada muchacho, será mejor que te vayas a hacer tus rondas!-

-si eso hare!-dije haciendo una reverencia antes de acompañarlo a la salida en donde él se dirigió al templo principal mientras yo fui a hacer mi ronda ya en la tarde me dirigí a escorpión para pasar por Sakura y preparar algo de comer, al entrar no vi a nadie ahí, claro que por medio del cosmo pude identificar que estaban los dos en el templo, específicamente en la sala, al llegar me quede sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, ahí estaban Milo y Sakura jugando, escondidos detrás de los sillones de la sala que estaban volteados, cuando un cojín golpeo mi cabeza, no me había dolido pero me había molestado bastante, así que voltee a ver a quien había lanzado, Sakura me miraba con temor esperando a que yo le dijera algo, supongo que mi cara indicaba claramente mi molestia, llevo sus manos a su boquita.

-gomen nasai!-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, era más que obvio que la niña había estado muy consentida.

-debemos comenzar a poner límites!-comente lo más tranquilo que pude.

-Camus es solo una niña!- protesto Milo.

-por eso mismo, ya comieron?-

-no, nos quedamos jugando mucho tiempo!-confeso Sakura aun con la cabeza agachada.

-como primera regla nada de saltarse las comidas, siempre serán en las horas correspondientes, entendido Sakura?-

-si Camus-san!-

-segunda regla, nada de pelear en la escuela, si las niñas te molestan ignóralas, la frialdad da mejor resultado que los golpes, entendiste Sakura?-

-pero…!-

-nada de peros Sakura estuvieron a punto de expulsarte!

-pero no quiero!-

-vas a tener que obedecer!- dije en un tono que no admitía discusión, Sakura se cruzó de brazos he hizo un puchero, pero no me discutió para nada solo se sentó en la mesa mientras Milo y yo íbamos a preparar algo de comer, abrí las alacenas de su casa y no había nada que pudiera usar para preparar algo, salvo una sopa de lata que tenía más de dos años en ese lugar.

-ahora entiendo por qué subes a Acuario a comer o porqué vas a la ciudad a comer!-

-qué te parece si vamos a comer a Rodorio?-

-vamos arriba, preparare una tortilla!-dije negando con la cabeza, tome a Sakura en brazos, ella trato de liberarse de mi agarre pero no la deje, nunca me gusto que los niños hicieran berrinche, y aunque fuera mi hija no dejaría que siguiera haciendo berrinche –basta Sakura!- de ordene pero ella siguió.

-quiero a mi okasan tu eres malo solo me regañas!-

-basta Sakura!-

-no quiero!-dijo mientras comenzaba a patalear, estábamos en las escaleras de sagitario a capricornio, corrí a la velocidad de la luz y la lleve a acuario la encerré en su habitación para que se tranquilizara, era la solución menos agresiva que se me ocurrió en ese momento, se podían escuchar sus sollozos desde la puerta, espere a que ella dejara de llorar para abrir, estaba más tranquila aunque me miro de mal manera.

-eres malo, Shippo-Otosan nunca que hubiera encerrado!-

-no entiendo por qué te comportas de esa manera, ni Akira ni Sesshomaru-sama son personas que tiendan a cumplir caprichos!- ella no me miro lo cual confirmo lo dicho, tanto como su madre como su abuelo no la dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, probablemente el responsable de ese comportamiento era Shippo. –espera con Milo en el comedor voy a preparar algo de comer!-le ordene, me miro de mal manera antes de obedecerme, se sentó en el comedor a un lado de Milo, me dirigía a la cocina para preparar una tortilla, para tres personas, las coloque en platos y Salí al comedor, acomode los platos en la mesa para que comenzáramos a comer, de nuevo Sakura me miro como diciendo que no sabía usar cubiertos, Milo estaba por ayudarle con la comida cuando negué con la cabeza.

-observa como tomamos los cubiertos y trata de imitarnos!-

-no quiero!-

-Sakura!-

-está bien!-dijo con un puchero mientras trataba de imitarnos, poco a poco comenzó a usar los cubiertos, aunque lo hacía de una manera torpe.


End file.
